


What's a Guy Gotta Do...?

by tobinlaughing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, jane has odd ideas about people, not my job, surprisingly small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinlaughing/pseuds/tobinlaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shortie: Thor is just looking for a place to collect his thoughts in the noise, bustle and demands of Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Guy Gotta Do...?

"Can I ask...."

There was a disgruntled noise from under his desk, and Bruce rubbed the back of neck. 

"I'm just not sure how...."

There was a thump and the pencil cup rattled and fell over.

"How'd you fit under there?"

"Flexibility is an important part of a warrior's training regimen," Thor grumbled, easing his way out from under Banner's workstation. He rubbed the back of his head, where he'd struck it on the underside of the desk. He glanced at Banner from under his lowered lashes, and Bruce could swear he blushed a little. 

"So I take it diplomacy isn't your dream job?"

"It is as though I cannot find a moment of peace in this city," Thor explained with a sigh, stretching his arms wide with a yawn. "My father commanded me to treat gently with your people and so I have been, but this process is never-ending! Before dawn I am summoned to meet after meet without pause or chance to break my fast, and then it is on to the day's all-thing--"

"No stopping for elevensies, eh?"

"--to hear concerns and requests that mask near outright demands for advanced weaponry and protections from Asgard beyond what my people are able to provide, much less what I am authorized to pledge forth to your people! And this is besides the noise each nation is making that Asgard should save it from its neighbors and itself."

"So you decided to hide under my desk?"

"I told him to," another voice piped up, somewhat absently. Bruce glanced up to see Jane at her own workstation in the corner, ruthlessly highlighting data ranges across the stacks and stacks of printouts that her equipment produced. "I thought he might calm down a bit if he could narrow his focus to a much smaller and more immediate environment. Like a dog," she added, "during a thunderstorm."

"So now you're crate-training the god of thunder?"

"At least he's not trying to smash down the walls in the training center."

"Please allow me to apologize for invading your space, Banner," Thor said, sketching him a quick bow. As he moved towards the door, Banner called after him. "You know you're welcome to stay, if you want--"

Thor held up a hand, forestalling the rest of his offer. "Thank you, Doctor, but I will seek solitude elsewhere. My love," he raised his voice to Jane, who tilted her head towards him, but didn't leave off analyzing her data, "please do not tarry over-late here. You need sleep as much as anyone."


End file.
